A Strange Union
by Heishikaze
Summary: I want to thank my boyfriend for helping me write some of the scenes of this story from chapter 7 to 9. Without his help the story would not have been what it is! Chapter 6 to 9 are flashbacks that explain Dozer and Ama's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Union

Chapter 1: A journey starts

It had been so many weeks since she had left the Azuremyst Isles. Well, left and left. She hadn't willingly left it. She had been kidnapped, by some Taurens. For some reason a strong Tauren had decided to save her, and she had travelled with him ever since. She had never been fond of the Alliance, so she had pledged herself to the Horde.

Travelling with Moodozer, the male Tauren that had saved her, had been fun, but every once at moonless nights, she missed her own kin. Moodozer was a man of few words and he hardly spoke. Amatsuchi knew next to nothing about him, and in the beginning of their journey she had tried to make him talk a lot. Now, she didn't talk much either, other than cheerful talking, just to lighten the mood. It was like talking to a wall. Not only was he huge, but he hardly looked at her when she talked, as she walked behind him.

The silence was annoying at times, and he hardly reacted to anything, but she believed that it was safest this way, and at times, when she was down, the silence and his presence was comforting.

She came to realize she wouldn't get to know him much, and accepted that. He would probably leave them as soon as he felt she was ready to go on her own. Besides, he most likely would want to form a group of strong members to go and fight the Alliance. Whenever she thought like this, she felt down. Out of all things in the world, she feared being alone the most.

She looked at the Tauren that sat by the campfire, trying to fall asleep. He had told her to get some sleep; he would take the first watch.

She wasn't really tired, she could have taken the first watch, but he was always like this.

He just looked at her, and then sat down in front of the camp fire. Sometimes, he let her sleep extra long, making his nights longer than hers. She didn't like it when he did that. She felt she was a burden, or even worse: a child.

Sometimes he treated her like a child, motioning her away from battles, or making her attack with spells from far away. She wasn't really that weak, but somehow it seemed that he thought she was. She never really understood why, but she had no choice but to obey him. After all, he had saved her; and if he found her too troublesome, she feared he would walk away and not return.

Gradually, her eyes felt heavy, and she drifted off to sleep, watching the strong back of a lonely Tauren.

***

_I sat in front of a huge lake with purple crystals sticking up form the surface. The water was clear as glass, and I could not help but let out a sigh. I had already mastered the shaman spells that my trainer had taught me, and he said I was ready to move on. Frankly, I didn't really feel like it. I liked this place._

_We were actually supposed to help Draenei that crashed before us, but then we crashed, just like The Exodar. The Draenei at the crash site was coming together, and most of the injured had been healed. I had looked forward for us all to go to the Exodar, as my parents are there. But then, out of the blue, a zeppelin__with Taurens had come and invaded the Azuremyst Isles. They had harmed and killed the priests, ruined the ship and had kidnapped several female Draenei. I was amongst the kidnapped ones. Hence, our journey took a sudden turn to the mountain city, Thunderbluff._

_***_

She opened her eyes slowly. It was dawn already. He had let her sleep the night through again. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up. The campfire had newly been put out as a thin column of grey smoke headed to the sky from it.

_Moodozer was…_

Amatsuchi looked around, looking for her partner.

…_gone._

The young Draenei sat up and started packing her stuff, wondering where to go. Going to the Exodar wasn't as appealing now as it had been back at the Azuremyst Isles. It was more fun to wander around the world and fight creatures. Moodozer had originally promised to bring her to the Exodar, but at the moment, she just wanted to travel with him. But he was gone.

At long last she finished packing her spell books, food, half water bottles and other necessary things. After quickly grooming her hair, putting on her tiara looking headband, she was ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Union

Chapter 2: First battle

Moodozer walked up behind her. "You ready?" he asked in his deep voice, looking at her.

She sat up quickly, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Where did you go?"

He pointed at the road they had planned to go. "I did a little survey of the area, and I found a more suiting road that will bring us to the Exodar faster."

Amatsuchi could feel her heart sinking. _The Exodar_? _Faster_? _No_! Then she wouldn't be able to travel with him anymore… and he couldn't go all the way to the city, because the Exodar was a town dominated by the Alliance. They would shoot him, attack him and slay him. It wouldn't matter how strong he was. Although she had pledged to the Horde, no Draenei knew. She hadn't had the chance to prove herself yet, but if anyone knew, she would have been a traitor. If anyone found out… she would be killed.

But it didn't matter. Right now she was with him, and that made her happy. They were walking along a dusty road in the barrens, headed towards Orgrimmar, where they would have a short rest before hopping onto a zeppelin to the Exodar. And then he would leave. The reason why they didn't take the zeppelin from Thunderbluff to Orgrimmar was because she had been a prisoner in Thunderbluff. A slave. And he had saved her for some reason. Smiling vaguely she found herself looking at his cloaked back, letting out a sigh and turning her gaze to the right.

"Moodozer… There are enemies…" she whispered, looking at a group of night elves. What the hell were the night elves doing here?

Moodozer gazed in the same direction as her counting at least ten night elves.

"You think we have a chance?" she whispered after estimating how many night elves there were.

"Let's keep walking and hope they do not notice," he said, still walking. The Tauren might be able to ignore the threat of the night elves, but she couldn't. Even though she would look like a prisoner, she felt uneasy. The night elves would most probably not attack her… that would mean that all of them would attack Moodozer.

The sound of a horn tore the air apart. The night elves stopped riding, and lined up. An experienced rouge led them towards Moodozer and Amatsuchi. They had been discovered.

Moodozer drew forth his sword.

"You stay behind. I'll fight. You are able to throw spells at them, right?" he more or less commanded, not even throwing her a gaze.

"Y…yeah… but…"

It was too late. He had already run towards his enemies, neither afraid nor thrilled. It was merely a fight of survival.

Most of the elves looked weak, inexperienced - they had taken the classic line-up of archers and mages behind the tougher mêlée trained ones. While charging, he scoured the tiny satchel he had tied to his thigh for something useful. His hand fell upon two sharp blades, balanced for throwing.

In a swift, flowing motion, he took one out and threw it into the line-up. The blade soared through the air and buried itself deep into the scull of a horror-stricken archer while Moodozer himself started hacking loose on the frightened elves.

Spells of fire, ice and lightning flew past him, some cast by Amatsuchi and some by the mages. Half the elves had been slaughtered when he encountered the commander - we wielded two small blades, most probably coated with poison or some other nastiness, and wore armour that looked easy to move in.

Great. A rogue. Moodozer hated rogues - they were so bloody fast and used cheap tricks. He shouted for Amatsuchi to concentrate on the other, lesser elves, while he himself swung his heavy sword at the commander. The swing was easily dodged by the fast, agile movements of the elf, and such a huge swing earned Moodozer a small cut across the face. He dropped his huge sword and took out a smaller weapon; one that was more suitable for the situations and that wouldn't leave him wide open after each attack. He equipped the brass knuckles on his right hand and took a defensive stance. The rogue inched closer. A short stab from the left dagger made him jump to the right, trying to land a blow mid-air.

It was easily parried.

Pain shot through his arm as he landed.

The rogue had seen an opportunity of striking, and had not wasted it. Blood poured from the wound but Moodozer didn't seem to care. As a feint he stepped to the right, and the rogue followed, walking straight into the wall of flesh, bone and metal that made up the Tauren's huge fist. He smashed the elf's face in, and struck the same place once more, just to be sure that he was dead. When he was sure, he knelt down, holding his right arm in his left hand.

The Tauren and his follower were sitting in the shadow of a tree. The shaman woman was healing the warrior's wounds. They weren't deep, yet she insisted on healing them. The fight had lasted shortly; the only one that had been able to put up a fight was the more experienced rouge, and that was only due to speed and agility.

"We ought to keep walking… I studied the map, and there is a river up ahead, in a forest…"

Moodozer nodded. He already knew. This area was familiar to him. He had been here too many times for his own good.

At the time of dusk, when the sun was setting, they were walking again, headed to the river pond. Moodozer led the way, and at a safe distance of about five meters Amatsuchi followed. She felt that he needed some room, didn't know why though.

They walked in silence for what felt like a little eternity. Moodozer was silent because he always was, but the young Draenei did not talk because she was lost in her own little world of thinking.

Moodozer stopped walking, throwing his bag onto the ground. As Amatsuchi had not noticed that he stopped walking, she walked right into his back.

Realizing what she had just done, she blushed, looking away embarrassed. "Uhm… Why did we stop?" she asked him bashfully.

"This is a nice spot to camp. Not too close the river, not to far away. Go find some fruit or berries in the forest, I will gather wood and make up a fire," he said as he walked into the forest to look for fire wood.

Amatsuchi also walked into the forest to search for food.

When she returned from her search, Moodozer had already made the fire, sitting in front of it. She sat down on the other side, handing him one bag with fruit and berries.

"There you go," she smiled, her eyes glowing in the light of the fire. They sat there and chatted for a little while as they ate. Though Moodozer said little, he came with some witty comments now and then, making the Draenei laugh.

A little later the Tauren rose up, telling Amatsuchi he was going for a bath.


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Union

Chapter 3: Don't part ways

Moodozer stood to his waist in water. He was using a bar of soap to wash his fur. He was almost finished, except… He could barely reach his back. He let out an irritated grunt.

As he was about to give up, he felt a hand touch his left shoulder. He turned his head to the left, only to look straight into Amatsuchi's pale blue glowing eyes. She was smiling.

"Need some help, Moodozer?" her playful voice said.

He kept looking at her for some while, considering letting her help or not. The movement of the water was reflected on her skin, making it seem like glowing light blue waves. He noticed she was stark naked, but the nakedness didn't bother him. He was used to travelling in the company of women.

He handed her the soap, seeing no other choice as he wanted a clean back. Gratefully she took the bar of soap and started to wash his back. She felt honoured by him as he let her help him clean a sort of vulnerable spot. Many didn't consider the back as vulnerable, but she did, because one is not able to see what others are going behind ones back.

He had a strong and muscular back that was roughened by his journeys. As he had been travelling for a much longer time than her, it was not unexpected that his body was more suited for it; was sturdier.

Yet, as she moved her hands over his back with the bar of soap in one hand, she couldn't help but blush. Though he was a Tauren, she found him attractive. She felt it odd though. And it hurt. She knew he couldn't care less about women, but she still hoped… and it always hurt when hope is crushed. Besides for that, others would think of it as a mere crush.

Her hands moved slowly across his back, as if she was trying to make the moment last. He didn't mind. It was comfortable, sort of, so he stood still, waiting for her to finish.

Out of all sudden, he felt two slender arms hold around his chest; though not reaching all the way around. He could feel the woman behind him burying her face into the mane of his back. Was he dirty there? Had he missed a spot? Confused thoughts ran through his head, and he was not sure what to do, or say.

"I don't want to part ways… Going to the Exodar isn't all that important… It's a lot more fun to travel with you… besides; I am not all that into the Alliance, you know. And I hardly know my parents or anything… how am I supposed to find them?" she asked, speaking quickly, her hands holding more firmly, yet… there was a gentleness to her firm hold. He didn't quite know how to explain it, but no one had held him like that. Not as he could remember, at least.

As he felt the grip loosen, he turned around, looking at the Draenei.

For a short while he thought of what to say, silently, just gazing at her.

"You do not want to follow me, live the life I live or see the things I see. It's harsh. You still have a chance of going back to your people, and you ought to. Tauren took you away from them, I bring you back," was what he said before turning around once again, diving under the surface to rinse his fur from soap, surfacing again and then walking to the riverbank, going down on all four, shaking his body like a dog, leaving the Draenei female alone in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Union

Chapter 4: A challenger appears

He sat by the campfire that he had just made, still waiting for his fur to dry. It was sunset, and the air was getting chilly. Amatsuchi was still by the river; at least she hadn't come back to the camp.

He heard the steps of Amatsuchi getting closer. She sat down next to him, stroking his thigh.

Confused, he looked at her.

It wasn't Amatsuchi. It was another female Draenei. Her skin was pale purple, and her horns bent downwards. She had white hair that was combed to one side of her head, and her lips were deep purple and curled into a smile.

"Hello there, fellow traveller!" said her soft voice.

Moodozer stood up, looking towards his sword, pondering whether he needed it or not. She was skinny and she had the body of a female indeed, and she walked around wearing only a bikini. He probably wouldn't need it. Her body was too slender to be able to put up any fight to his strongly built body.

"Who are you?" he asked, succeeding in sounding dangerous and on-guard.

"Why, I am just a priest. My name is Ravna. I happened to see your campfire, oh handsome one." She purred deceivingly, nudging her head towards his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, I am just searching the protection of a strong male throughout the night, of course! It is dangerous for women like me to be all alone in the shadows of the night."

The answer was a snort from the tall Tauren male. He didn't know what to say.

"Besides, you seem to be all alone as well, so being to would be an advantage, no?" she smirked slyly.

Another snort left Moodozer.

"I am not alone, woman. My partner is right at the river pond, and will be back soon. I will consult with her whether you get to stay or not."

She stood among the trees, looking at the campfire where Moodozer and some Draenei woman sat. She was beautiful, and the light from the fire made her hair shine like silver.

Amatsuchi felt her heart sink. She felt heavy, wanted to sit down. Not knowing what to do, she just stood and watched for a while, watching the other female talk to Moodozer, sneak nearer to him, wrap her arms around his massive neck and… kiss him.

It was too much. Amatsuchi turned around quickly, nearly tripping. She dodged the fall and started to run. Didn't know where to. Just ran. With her legs she could run pretty fast, they were made for running. Because of her hoofs she didn't hurt from stepping on sharp stones, at least she didn't hurts as much as a human would have.

Amatsuchi had left in such a hurry she didn't see what happened after the kiss.

Moodozer pushed Ravna away, looking at her with big eyes, not knowing what to do or say. This was all new to him. He was surprised. He had seen countless of people kiss, but no one had ever kissed him. He felt strange. He didn't like that Ravna had kissed him for some reason. He didn't even understand why she had kissed him.

And he had heard weird sounds from the forest. He had to check. Anything but stay with the newly appeared Draenei.

"Stay. Watch the camp," he said as he grabbed his sword and went in the direction of which he had heard the noise.

He heard more noise, getting suspicious. He followed the noise, ran into in forest. He could hear Amatsuchi screaming muffled. Something must've happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Union

Chapter 5: Fight for her

He rushed into the bushes, Amatsuchi's muffled screams getting louder by the second. Sword at the ready, he charged past the last bushes separating him and a small clearing up ahead. In the clearing stood three, maybe four (it was dark, and night-elves had the uncanny ability of being nigh invisible at night) elves around, clad in leather armour, most likely assassins. One of them, a burly male, was holding Amatsuchi in an inescapable arm lock, with one hand clamped over her mouth, struggling to keep her still, for she was not weak - the spirits of the earth were with her, and gave her added strength.

Moodozer was over two of them, and cleaved them in half with his huge sword before anyone even knew what was going on. One of the remaining night-elves, hidden in the bushes, nocked an arrow, ready to take down the enraged Tauren swiftly, if only he could find a moment to let it fly where it would surely hit a vital spot.

The male Tauren continued to tear the night-elves apart - there were far more of them than he had suspected. He had slaughtered four already, and there were at least three more remaining as far as he could see.

The one holding Amatsuchi looked scared half to death, seeing his comrades fall one by one - he let up his grip on the female draenei a little, a mistake he never should have made. A second later he lay on the ground, dead; a powerful blow by one of Amatsuchi's hooves to the side of his head had done the trick. An arrow flew at Moodozer from some bushes, but missed, and he was too angry to even notice it. Amatsuchi flung a lightning bolt in the general direction the arrow had emerged from. A loud scream, followed by a smell of burnt flesh. The entire fight had taken place in a matter of seconds. Moodozer and Amatsuchi stood triumphant; covered in blood, though none of them had sustained any major injuries.

After Moodozer had brought Amatsuchi back to the camp, he had insisted on searching her body for injuries, even though the other Draenei had told him she would heal Amatsuchi.

He wouldn't let some stranger handle Amatsuchi, he did it himself, and whenever he found a bruise on her skin, he got silently enraged, having no idea why. It was just one of those things that just are that way. He noticed that the Draenei was getting tired; her eyes fell shut now and then and didn't open before minutes later.

Eventually, she fell asleep, still sitting in front of him. As gently as he could he picked her up, pulling her into his lap, letting her sleep there as he was going to stay on guard all night. Would be easier this way, he thought; trying to find a reason for doing why he had done it. He repeated that reason until he was convinced.


	6. Chapter 6

A Strange Union

Chapter 6: The prisoner, Round 1

When Moodozer had first seen her in Thunder Bluff, he had been stunned. She was a good looking draenei. Had long, ebon curly hair that reached her to the middle of her back. She kept it back by a bejewelled metal tiara-like band. Her slender hands had been handcuffed and she was walking behind a tauren, the tauren having a rope tied to her handcuffs. Her guard liked to pull the rope too hard, making the draenei slip and fall. He would then laugh and help her up roughly by grabbing her elbow and pull her up.

Her other guard, a grey tauren with two broken horns, walked behind her, constantly ogling her well-shaped butt. Sometimes, he let his hand grab a hold of her tail, and pulled it, to make her stop. Then he would step forth, making sure she could feel the erected member that was pressing into her back, grabbing her chin, lifting her face upwards and whispered horny words of how he would do her later. Then, he let his tongue lick her neck, cheek and earlobe. She shuddered, choking tears back. Her pride denied her to let them see her cry; denied to satisfy their lust to see her break down. Had her hands not been restricted, she would hit the guard hard, but seeing as they were restricted, she could not even cast the simplest spell.

Secretly, Moodozer had followed her with his eyes, feeling strange inside. Seeing the weak draenei being pulled by the two strong tauren males, made him pity her. It was unfair. She didn't stand a chance. Nothing that was in her power could save her; they would please their lusts on her, before killing her or selling her as a slave. A pretty girl like her would sell for a lot. Especially if she wore as little clothes at the auction as she did now.

The black tauren found it to be wrong. He wouldn't allow it. It was strange, how he cared so much for this draenei, when there were at least a dozen of other draenei women that were being treated the same way. There just was something about this one. The warrior rose to his feet, picking up his sword, putting it in its scabbard that he carried on his back. He decided to strike when the dark engulfed the city. For now, he just figured out where she was kept.

She was brought to a small building, her handcuffs was undone. The brown tauren that had been pulling her now grinned. The grey tauren grabbed a rope while the brown held her hands up to a pole that was hanging in the roof.

"Guess that that is used for," he laughed, knowing she didn't understand what he said.

She was a little short; the pole wasn't meant for her kind. To force her to arc her back they used ropes to tie her legs to the ground in such an angle they hardly touched the ground. Trying to get more in touch with the soil underneath her, she arched her back, not realizing it was just what they wanted. They left her hanging there after admiring their piece of art before walking away.

It was not before sunset that they returned, both of them drunk. Their prisoner was half asleep, despite the position she was tied in.

"I'll have the first go," the brown tauren yelled, walking behind the draenei. After he had undone his pants, he untied one of her legs before grabbing it and forcing it up, giving him better access to what was between her legs.

The draenei tried to resist, but it was of no use. The tauren was too strong.

He then slid his erection into her cave by force, not bothering to try to make her wet.

She didn't respond. Didn't squeal or yell for pain.

That annoyed him, greatly. So by a swing of his mace, he struck her back. She screamed loudly. The mace had spikes that dug into her skin and tore her flesh. Tears started forming in her eyes, and her breath was short gasps due to the pain.

Then he dropped the mace and placed his hand on her hip, burying his fingers in her skin, grinning madly as he slid himself in and out of her.

His buddy, the grey tauren, was silently watching her from a little distance away, expressionless. But then, he walked to her, kissing her lips.

But she dodged, barely. This pissed the tauren off. He had tried to be gentle, to not hurt her, but he had no choice. Stubborn woman.

Savagely he cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes and then pressing his lips towards her, letting his tongue slide into her mouth nearly choking her.

Hardly getting enough air, she was desperate to find away to escape. The only possible way to get air; was sinking her teeth into his tongue. And so she did, gleefully.

The tauren pulled back, glaring at her. That little runt--!

As revenge, he let his pants fall down, revealing his huge, throbbing cock. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. He nodded, grinning.

Even though her eyes were closed, she could still feel his hot, throbbing erection pressing against her stomach. He rubbed it there for a short while, before letting it slide up to between her ample breasts. From there he proceeded to grab her breasts, rubbing this thumb over her nipples, pushing the breasts together to make it tighter for his dick.

Warm tears dripped down onto her chest as he moved his hips, grunting. When he came, he still didn't bother to pull back, so the white, sticky fluid covered her cheeks, breasts and face in general. The sight of the woman crying, with his semen covering her, made him erect again.

"You filthy little slut!" he shouted, holding his member with his right hand, forcing her face further down with his left, almost breaking her neck and dislocating her shoulders.

The feeling of his rod poking her cheek and smearing the fluids all over her face made her want to vomit. New tears ran down her cheeks, she had lost control of them.

Horror spread through her body and mind as the tauren penetrated her lips and slid it into her mouth, she tried to dodge it but her face was forced to stay still. He was shouting some words that she barely understood, something similar to "if you bite me, I'll…". He needn't worry. His penis was too thick to allow her to shut her jaws and bite him.

The other tauren had already finished with her pussy; he had let himself cum all over her back. Now he was working on her ass, but her tail kept getting in the way.

"I'll cut the fucking tail off if you don't remove it!" he shouted, not expecting her to understand.

But the half-chocked gasp that came out of her brimming full mouth proved him wrong. She lifted the tail, granting him entrance. His cock rammed inside her violently.

A while later, the tauren changed jobs, but they did the same as the one they replaced.

They lacked the imagination to do anything else, and after a while, when the moon was on the middle of the night sky, they left her tent, satisfied. Both of them was talking loudly of what they had done, pleased.

Neither cared that inside the tent they left, was a wounded female whose pride and self respect had been torn away.


	7. Chapter 7

A Strange Union

Chapter 7: The prisoner, Round 2

She was just hanging there, helplessly. Her feet barely touched the ground, and she was bent forwards due to some ropes tying her legs. Her arms were tied to a pole above her, and big pea-sized tears rolled down her cheeks. The glow coming from where her eyes were supposed to be revealed that her eyes were barely open. They had tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. A thin line of salvia ran down from the corner of her half open mouth, and her teeth were clenched together. For the first time ever, he felt like putting his throbbing sword into a female's scabbard.

Carefully, so as not to be noticed by anyone, he snuck up to the tied-up draenei, his erection pressing against the pants. Only imagining what he was about to do made him horny beyond belief. He would be in total control of the situation, an idea which he liked. A lot. He had never had sex before, so naturally he was also a bit nervous, but his lust for her blocked the nervousity.

Sneaking up close behind her, gently stroking her back, he leaned forward so he could whisper to her. "I'm sorry... Please don't hate me for this... I promise I will be gentle..."

She was crying. Loud, heartbreaking sobs left her. The tiny body of hers was trembling, and she was covered in the semen of the two tauren that had earlier raped her. They had not bothered washing it away.

Salvia still ran from her lips to her chin as she had no possibility whatsoever to wipe it away.

Lazily she looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the man behind her. Her mouth opened, trying to speak the words "who are you?", but her throat was too hoarse from crying and screaming of pain to be able to push through any sounds.

The only sound she managed to make at first; was grunting. Then, in the language of tauren, which she had learnt from listening the few hours she had been there, she said, "Please... water...". She was quite skilled in languages and learned quickly. She would only hope she had understood things the tauren had said properly.

Her sobbing stopped. Had she fallen asleep? Was she preparing to scream? Preparing to run for it, he heard a few words in his own tongue. "Please... water..." she said. How did she know Taurahe? It didn't matter. He unhooked his water-skin from his hip and walked around it to pour some down her throat. "Here you go" he said as he poured, "drink slowly". After she had emptied the entire skin, he wiped the saliva and water from her chin, stroking her cheek with his huge hand.

She let out a relieved sigh, and new tears rolled down her cheeks. Happy that he had understood her, she relaxed. Wanting to thank him, she searched through her brain for the Taurahe words for "thank you", but couldn't find them. Thus, she whispered "thank you" in bad Orcish.

Still trying to understand what he had earlier said, she noticed that he resumed stroking her back. How could he be willing to stroke her back when she was covered in that filthy stuff that the two tauren assholes had left as a parting gift? She shuddered, realizing how good it felt when he stroked her like that.

When he brushed his fingers across her inner thigh, she shuddered again, her tail wagging against her will.

She was covered in semen from the other two taurens, but he did not care. His hand lightly passed up and down her back, producing shudders from the draenei. Not able to hold himself back, his hand sought out the inner side of her thigh, touching her lightly, his fingers nearing her entrance. He shook with anticipation just thinking about what was going to happen next. Her tail wagging, he placed one hand on her hip, dropped his own pants, grabbed his cock in one hand and gently pushed it into her.

She felt the tauren place a hand on her hip, and for a few moments that felt like eternity, she had no idea what was going to happen. Was he going to leave? Would he release her? Was he going to...

Suddenly, she felt something hard push against her already tired entrance. Her eyes widened.

"NO!" she shrieked in her own mother tongue, forgetting that the tauren would not understand. She turned her head, trying to look at the tauren, but it was impossible. She could barely turn her head at all because of the angle her arms were in. Therefore, she tried kicking his leg. Gathering willpower to muster the strength to lift her leg and kick him proved to be too hard for her. The strength had left her body, and her will failed her.

Shame welled up inside her, and she felt nauseous. If her parents had seen her like this right now, they would abandon her right on the spot.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away, didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. It was bad enough that the two previous rapists had seen her tears; and even gotten aroused by it. But even choking back tears was a hard task, and as she felt him force his way gently into her already impaled sacred spot, a gasp left her lips and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

As he entered her further, he felt her trying to fight back before again going limp. Even though he kind of liked this girl, nothing could stop him now. He could finally do what everyone around him had done a long time ago, describing it as the best feeling ever. Though he would not stop, he did not want to hurt her either, so he did it gently, trying to avoid giving her more pain than she was already in.

I_n, out, in out. It was a magnificent feeling_. The soft, warm, wet flesh around his cock felt heavenly. He uttered soft moans, more like grunts as he went a little faster. Gasps and moans could be heard from the draenei as well, but if they were from pain or pleasure he could not discern.

Short time passed before she realized the difference in the treatment this man was giving her compared to the others. He was actually, sort of, treating her how one would treat a girl that was either ones loved or a girl one liked. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, but couldn't help but tensing and flexing the muscles in her lower abdomen. Her lips parted and a loud moan escaped. She immediately shut her mouth and bit her lips, ashamed that she could have let out such a sound in this situation. She noticed that he was picking up the pace, going faster and harder. Also, she was able to hear his grunts and moans, causing herself to tighten even more... and... She also felt herself getting wetter. Was she... really enjoying this, she wondered.

Lust spread through her body and made her realize just how much she wanted to be gently caressed by someone.

Faster, harder. The moment of ultimate satisfaction nearing. The pressure started building up. Was it going to be over so soon? Did it really have to end? He wished that it could go on forever and ever. Their moans grew louder by the second as they both neared their climax.

Tears of embarrassment and shame ran down her cheeks. How could she ever face her parents now?

She then realized... she would never see them again... she was trapped here, doomed to be their sex toy. And when they got tired of her, they would probably sell her, or kill her.

For a 15 year old girl like herself, the thought frightened her, and made her forget the tauren that was sliding his gear into her most vulnerable spot on her entire body.

Noticing the girl going totally limp, he finished up quickly to see what was wrong. He did not cum inside of her, not wanting to defile her body even further, so he just let it fall to the ground. Lust satisfied, he put his pants back on and walked to where she could see him. Seeing tears once again falling from her eyes made him decide, once and for all: He had to get her out of there.

Leaning in close so she could hear him, he spoke in a mix of Orcish and common "Lets us get away from here. Follow me, and i will protect you from anything that wishes you harm. I will bring you home, I swear it on my pride as a tauren."

Hearing his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes, well adapted to the darkness of the place, rested on him. He was tall, taller than the previous ones, and his fur was mainly black, with white spots here and there on his arms. His nose was pierced by a ring, and he looked tough.

She had understood the words he said, but couldn't believe it. Was he joking around with her? Was he trying to rape her more? She got suspicious.

"Why?" she asked, a little harsher that she had thought. "And.. what is your name?". She spoke in broken Orcish, very slowly, to make sure he understood.

Seeing as she got suspicious, to show his sincerity he got out his knife and cut the bonds that tied her to her place. He then sheathed his knife again before voicing the three syllables making up his name. Moodozer. He picked her up and carried her over to the bushes where he had hidden the rest of his gear, the gear that was too heavy, flashy or noisy to sneak around in. Rummaging around the pile, he pulled out his tabard and handed it to the draenei. "Here, put this on" he said, reaching her the piece of cloth then turning away so she could equip it without him eyeballing her.

"Moodozer," he said as he gently picked her up and carried her over to some bushes, where he had hidden his gear. He started looking through a bag and took out a piece of blue cloth. A tabard. "Here, put this on," was said as he turned around.

She took it and obeyed, happy that she would not have to walk around naked.

"A belt please..." she asked, not feeling bad at all for asking him for more even as kind as he was being. He had raped her for crying out loud. And she would not forget it before he had paid back dearly.

But first....

Her stomach growled as she rubbed her sore wrists. 'Perfect...' she thought.

"Thank you, Moodozer, for saving me. I shall not soon forget it," already after speaking and hearing just a little, her Orcish had improved. She undid the ponytail and let her hair flow freely. How relieving. She was still wondering why he had decided on saving her, but she did not mind, and would not bother him by asking unnecessary questions. At least not for now.

Having equipped all his armour and weapons, he motioned for her to come to him. "Let us flee before they discover you are gone" he said, setting off into the woods, her trailing not far behind. When they were a fair couple of hundred yards away from the camp, he fished some food out of his backpack and gave it to the draenei before starting to walk again.

During the few hours she had been there, she had become used to big things impaling her, and was unable to forget the feeling of the last tauren sliding his huge cock into her. He had been so gentle… Had asked her if it was okay to move, if it hurt too much… He had even made her come, and now, as they were walking, she was still wet.

Her body shivered. They hadn't been able to buy her some new clothes yet, so she wore his blue tabard. Her eyes were set on the back in front of her, and her lips curled into a smile. She used her tail to gently stroke her entrance, trying to satisfy herself.


	8. Chapter 8

A Strange Union

Chapter 8: The Prisoner, Round 3

It was still night. Amatsuchi had collapsed of exhaustion, so Moodozer had set up a makeshift camp, lighting a fire to keep them warm, holding her in his arms to keep her safe. Stars had come out on the sky as the clouds overhead had dissipated, and the moon was a huge white disc against the dark backdrop of space. The full moon had been two days ago, so the disc was not complete, yet still quite a beauty to behold.

In the light of the moon, he could see the body and face of the sleeping draenei better than he could before. She was even more beautiful than he first had thought. He had never seen her kind in Azeroth before, though it didn't seem to matter much. It didn't change the fact that she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

Where did she come from? What had happened to her? How did she know his language? What was her name?

He had so many questions to ask her, but it would have to wait until she woke up, hopefully within the next revolution of the sun.

Two days later, at dawn, the draenei awoke, fully rested. Confused by her surroundings, she started to believe, hope, that the previous incident had been nothing but a vile nightmare of which she had awoken.

She got up from her soft, warm seat, looking around.

What was she doing here?

As far as the eye could see there was nothing but mountains and grassy fields. The wind soared across the fields, causing the grass to dance. In the distant there was a mountain similar to a pillar, taller than any other.

Then, as she turned around to have a look at what was behind her, she saw the black and white tauren, and everything came back to her mind. She remembered clearly.

Only one thought ran though her head.

She had to get away!

So she started running, as fast as her legs would carry her. Though, after running only a short distance, she slipped on a rock, falling onto the ground.

Birds flew up from everywhere in the grass, and then… she was able to see what she feared the most.

The two tauren, one white-grey and one brown, the ones that had originally kidnapped her, was nearby. They were looking around, peering into the forest, scouting for what had caused all the commotion.

Silently she remained where she was lying, partly covered by grass. Her eyes were wide open, and she could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins.

The sun shone strongly, the strong light waking Moodozer. Even before his eyes got accustomed to the light he noticed that something was amiss. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood up and looked around, blocking the sun with a hand. What was wrong? It was something, though he could not put his finger on it. Scouting around, he saw a glimpse of blue near the forest. Shit. The woman he had rescued had run off, and what was worse was that there was a scouting party just around that area. Leaving most of his stuff behind, he ran off, only bringing his trusty sword, running to save her.

She was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead. They looked in her direction. Had she been found out? She felt cold, nauseous. Wanted to cry. If they wound her, nothing could save her. Nothing!

Then… she noticed… they weren't looking at her, but at something behind her. Carefully the draenei turned her head, but ended up having to lie on her back. She looked straight up at Moodozer, who had come to her rescue. Her jaw dropped open in surprise. The sheer joy she felt about him being there was indescribable.

The taurens saluted at Moodozer.

"Ambassador Bloodrage!" they shouted at the same time. The bigger, black tauren just nodded at them, and they relaxed.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately? We are looking for a female prisoner that ran away two days ago," said one of them, looking into the amber, almost golden, eyes of Moodozer Bloodrage.

He had to think fast. The two taurens had not spotted her yet. Sheathing his sword, he slowed to a fast walk, trying to calm his breath a little. As he walked over the draenei, taking care not to step on her while still not looking down, the two other tauren saluted him. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately? We are looking for a female prisoner that ran away two days ago" one of them had said, looking suspiciously over at the ambassador.

"I just returned from some negotiations with the Ragehorn tribe over in Stonetalon. I haven't been in Mulgore for over two weeks. How could I know anything about what's happening here?" He stepped forward and placed one hand over the shoulder of both, turning them away and almost dragging them with him, whispering them a few words. Letting them go, he gave them both a slap on the back and then turned back towards the one lying in the grass.

"Wait a second…" said the grey tauren. "Ambassador, I have to apologize, but you are lying to us. I saw you clearly in Thunder Bluff when we got back from the Azuremyst Isles!" He took a few daring steps towards the huge tauren that towered over a head above him.

The brown tauren shook his head. Not good. He was basically begging Moodozer to hit him by insulting him by calling the Ambassador a liar. He tried pulling the grey tauren back, but he shook the hand off of his shoulder.

By insulting someone's pride, or by calling someone a liar, you usually lost the right to complain if you were hit, for that is the rule of tauren. They were a proud race, which would let no one belittle them.

The gray tauren was now right behind Moodozer, expecting a reaction, preparing to get hit

He had obviously been found out. Trying to calm down, trying to think about something to say back, he almost felt the other tauren's breath on his back. Then the rule popped into his head. His honour had been challenged, and calling an ambassador, a peacemaker a liar was especially bad. Now he had a reason to smack the tauren behind him one. Making sure he got the most out of the swing, he used the momentum of himself turning half a rotation around, planting a solid right fist into the cheek of the challenger. "You dare call me, an ambassador, a liar?" he thundered, voice bouncing between the mountains around them, a voice that could scare off even a full-grown devilsaur. Scared of him, and also of what would happen if he told his superiors, the brown tauren apologized profusely and dragged the grey one with him back to the city.

Amatsuchi looked at the huge tauren, startled. He had shouted so loudly, she thought it to be scary enough to scare the demons from her home planet. A wave of relief washed through her body. She was glad he was on her side, and she was happy he had managed to keep them away.

Though she still didn't bother to rise up, she just looked up at the sky, letting out a sigh. She had not understood everything that had been said, but she had understood as much as Moodozer was some sort of ambassador, which made it even more unusual that he saved her.

"Thank you…" she whispered, looking at him.

Turning around, he looked down on the draenei now lying on her back, the way too large blue tabard getting blown here and there by the wind, revealing her intimate areas now sore and damaged by the rough treatment two nights ago.

He felt his cock start to grow, but battled the feeling mentally until it settled down again. She looked relieved, but there was also another shine in her eyes, almost like she looked up to him, adored him, maybe even... loved him? Nah... That couldn't be... He had just raped her... Throwing away that thought, he reached out her hand to help her up. Now was a perfect chance to ask her about the things he wondered about. Not wanting to overwhelm her with questions, he started with the first things first. The other stuff could come later. "What is your name, girl?" he asked in his Orcish-common.

"My name is Amatsuchi," she said, nodding slightly. "I am so sorry," her voice was low as she muttered it.

"I got your tabard dirty..." big tears formed in her eyes, she was really sorry. Getting the tabard she had borrowed dirty was not intentional, and she hated to do such things. Not that she was a cry-baby that cried that easily, but she allowed herself to cry to vent a little, seeing what she had been through.

She looked down on the ground, on her feet, while braiding her hair in a braid on one side of her head. The wind was still blowing, stronger now, and she enjoyed it.

Automatically, her eyes closed, and she lifted her arms out to the side, leaning towards the wind. It was strong enough to let her bend forwards without falling.

She did not notice how the tabard was playing around the wind, and neither did she notice that she was still crying.

"It doesn't matter - it'll come out with a wash" he assured her of, not knowing what else to say. That was the first time he had ever seen anyone cry over dirtying some clothes. He didn't even know if she was listening. She was currently playing with the wind, her black hair, ruffled, tangled and clumped with dirt blew out behind her as she leaned into the constant stream of air. Waiting until she had calmed down some, and at least seemed to wait for his next action, he spoke. His next words were spoken slowly, not knowing her capabilities with the languages of Azeroth, seeing as she was not from this world. "I am Moodozer Bloodrage, ambassador of the taurens" he pointed at the city "of Thunderbluff. Welcome" he spread his arms "to Azeroth."

This caused the female to giggle, she looked at him, smiling very childlike. Her eyes were shining playfully.

"Thank you, Ambassador. I really appreciate that. My people are the Draenei, and we come from a planet far away. Our mother ship, the Exodar, crashed on an isle called Azuremyst. I was never on the mother ship though... my parents were there..." she said in a mix of Common and Orcish. She blinked with her eyes, trying to make out what Moodozer was thinking.

"Is there any waters nearby?" she asked in what sounded close to fluent Taurahe. "I really need a bath..."


	9. Chapter 9

A Strange Union

Chapter 9: The Prisoner by the lake

The whole concept of spaceships and other planets seemed very unreal and foreign to Moodozer, and her speaking the languages baffled him even more. How could this young girl, who just arrived in Azeroth, talk in fluent Taurahe, a language spoken by under a fifteenth of the population in the world? Stuttering, he produced the answer that there was a lake not fifty minutes of walking westward and that he'd take her there. She tilted her head a little and smiled at him, a really sunny smile saying "Yay! Thank you kind mister!".

Amatsuchi was too tired to walk, so after going back to get Moodozer's things, he picked her up and carried her. His Kodo was in Thunder Bluff, and he didn't want to go all the way there just to get the mount. Besides, it didn't feel wrong having the woman close to him. She was singing songs while sitting on his shoulders. She had a beautiful voice, and sometimes it sounded like the nature was singing with her.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of woman she was, learning languages that fast and singing like that...

Suddenly, she started singing a very old tauren song, which only taurens knew because they hardly sang it other than during festivals where only tauren was allowed. It was an old folk song, a very sad one, with tunes as deep as the ocean. How could she know that song?

After a while, where he had been thinking of how to ask her how she knew that song, they reached the lake. Had it not been for that Amatsuchi had stopped him, he would have walked straight into the water - that's how far into his own mind he was.

She hopped down from his shoulders and gave him a quick hug before stripping off her tabard and jump into the lake, not caring that he was looking at her.

The sun was starting to go down, leaving the lake in a pink shimmer. Amatsuchi swam to the middle of it, floating in the water, closing her eyes. Moodozer unequipped his armour carefully, and was on his way into the water when he noticed something strange about the draenei.

She was floating inches above the lake, small columns of water rising around her, a glowing rune in front of her forehead. Stunned by the amazing display, Moodozer stopped on the strand, his mouth hanging open in awe, trying to make sense of it all.

The rune was pulsating a bright blue colour, like a heartbeat, and her eyes glowed more strongly. She opened her mouth and spoke words of a foreign, or perhaps just long forgotten, language.

The water on her skin shone in the light, making her skin seem glossy. The golden anklets on her feet turned silver, and they also glowed. The jewellery on her tail and in her ears sparkled in the light from the setting sun.

A chilly wind blew past him, giving Moodozer goose-bumps. He was not the only one that noticed the wind; he could see that her nipples were erect from the chilliness, but she did not seem to go out of the trance.

Again she spoke in the same language, only this time her voice sounded layered, as if there were other people saying it at the same time. Her hands was above her head, and she was swinging her hips slowly from side to side, the movement almost mesmerizing him. He was unable to look away.

She had him under his spell, without knowing it.

Water danced in the air around her, and the wind played with her soft, curly ebon hair.

It was like a happy sigh, or breath from the water surrounded her for a moment, everything was blurry.

And when Moodozer was able to see again, Amatsuchi was still dancing, this time the water underneath her was frozen, and crystals of ice swirled around her, which she controlled the direction of with something that looked like satin ribbons made from water. The water on her skin had also frozen, causing her body to shine and sparkle as if covered by diamond dust.

As she moved, he could see her breasts bounce, he could see her firm butt move, and he could spot no superfluous fat on her body; not on her hips, butt or tummy. On the other hand, what he did notice was that her navel was pierced, and that the piercing moved along with her body's magnificent movements.

If she did not soon stop this enchanting teasing, he would not know what to do.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she made a quick movement with her arms, moving them from a straight up position to a straight down one. The wind, ice and water swirling about her stopped moving for an instant and then blew outwards, the freezing cold wind and particles battering Moodozer to the extent that he had to shield his face with his arm, and even turn the other way. The burst did not last very long, but it was freezing.

Turning back, he saw Amatsuchi laying on the flake of ice created in her trance, shaking with the cold. Wading out to her, he picked her up and held her to his furry chest, trying to get some heat into her again.

She was in a state of which she was totally knocked out. Only her breathing showed that live was still present in her body. And her breathing was heavy, and sweat trickled down her forehead.

He remembered that she had wanted to come to the lake to bathe, but if he had to wait for her to wake up again, it would take them forever to get to the Azuremyst Isles. Therefore, he carried her and sat down in the water, having her facing him on his lap. He rubbed her back with a bar of soap, enjoying the chilly water.

The sun had already set, and night had fallen, but it was still quite bright outside, he was still able to see, because of the moonlight.

After finishing cloaking her every inch of skin with soap, he gently washed it off her, by taking one handful of water and pour it over the wished area. He even let his wet fingers rub off the soap rests from her inner thighs and from her breasts. He licked her neck, just to check if there was still any soap left he told himself.

Then, some sparkling light caught his eye. He looked down, towards her belly; looking at the piercing, further down.

He spotted what had sparkled like that. It was three or five drops of water that had frozen to her skin just a little above her clitoris. The conclusion that popped into his mind was that he couldn't let them be there, so he tried brushing the ice away with his fingers, but to no avail.

Then, he decided on licking it away, to make the ice melt. Therefore he placed her on the shore, her back leaning onto a rock, her body still sitting in the water.

And so, he bent down, trying to get a look of her most secret spot. It was too dark to notice any details, even as bright as her skin was; but he was able to see that it looked like the trance had somehow healed her. His lips curled into a smile. It relieved him to see that she was healed. Gently, he ran a finger over her entrance, longingly. Then he proceeded to stick his tongue out, licking the entrance, trailing his way over her clit, towards the frozen water.

The air was so cold that his hot tongue was steaming, and his breath took shape of small white clouds. The warm, red tauren tongue ran across the ice bits, the coldness from them sent chills down the tauren's spine, and he shuddered slightly.

Nonetheless he kept licking, until he realized it was useless. They didn't melt. Somehow it was as if they were supposed to be there or something, but that made no sense… did it?

Just for the sake of safety, he resumed the licking. By the meeting of soft, warm flesh he realized that it wasn't the ice he was licking, it was her cave. This was the second time he greedily invited himself to treat her in this kind of manner, and he found it confusing. Therefore, he would spend the rest of the journey to her home in silence, to avoid any more of these situations.


	10. Chapter 10

A Strange Union

Chapter 10: A morning bath

Amatsuchi opened her eyes, looking straight up at the sky. It was still fairly dark as the sun hadn't peeked over the mountain peaks yet. She rolled around to lie on her stomach and stretched out like a cat, arching her back and stretching her arms out in front of her. Then she rose up, deciding to hunt a little to find some food for breakfast for the three of them. Moodozer, herself and… Ravna. She still hadn't gotten quite used to the other draenei. Something about the priest sent shivers down her spine. It was like Ravna knew something Amatsuchi did not, and it was as if she was watching over her all the time.

The hunt ended shortly, due to massive luck. She had seen a deer and been able to sneak close to it, had petted it. Animals liked Amatsuchi, probably feeling her connection to the nature. Either way, all it had taken her was a quick strike across the deer's head with her mace. She hated to kill animals, but she knew she had to. But she killed them as fast as possible to make them not suffer too much. And she always used all she could of the meat, so nothing would go to waste.

When she had finished skinning it she cut off the useful meat, collecting the meat parts in a bag. The innards she left for the predators to eat. She had never been too fond of eating innards, even if she'd like to use all parts of the animals she killed.

Flint and tinder was easily accessed from Moodozer's bag, so she took some to make up a fire to bring heat and light to the camp. He wouldn't mind anyways. Besides she had to do something to the meat – couldn't eat it raw. She found some spices from her bag and started preparing the meat.

Moodozer would be so happy with her, as they now wouldn't have to eat dry bread for breakfast. They were all quite tired of that – would have to come to a city soon to buy other foods. Then she poured water into a stewing pot together with herbs and peeled potatoes.

For a while, as the meat, potatoes, spices and herbs boiled into a fine soup, she watched the sky grow brighter and brighter by the second, her nostrils filled with the scent of the food.

She closed her eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep, but managed somehow to stay in between the realm of dreams and reality. She felt at peace now, feeling the nature waking up, letting out the first howling yawns in the form of gusts of winds, feel the trees rustling in the wind, moaning and complaining about the day coming too soon.

It was only a while later she opened her eyes to see the fire having died out, only glows remaining. After using a stick to stir the stew, she took out pottery plates and poured some of the steaming food into one of them, and crawled over to the sleeping tauren, poking him gently.

His eyes opened at once. He slept fairly lightly.

"Good morning, Moodozer. Slept well?" She asked, smiling.

He looked around a little, then spotting her, yawning.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I slept well. Wish I still was sleeping…"

Then he looked up at the sky to try to tell what time it was. As it was sunless as the sun hadn't risen, he figured it was early. He could only hear a few birds chirping.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I just woke up," she half lied half spoke the truth. "I do that sometimes… Anyways, I'm going for a bath. Want to join me after you've eaten?"

She handed him the plate and a spoon. "Enjoy the meal, Dozer!"

The big tauren held the blanket tighter around him, as if trying to shield him from the cold water he imagined she had thrown him in.

"Isn't it a little cold for a morning bath?" he complained, looking at the draenei who was shaking her head.

"No, not at all. It is perfect now. I can greet the new day better this way. Wanna join?"

"No thanks… I'll pass this time… I'll rather stay here where it is warm…" he closed his golden eyes, to not look at Amatsuchi's disappointed expression.

"Oh… Okay," she smiled, standing up. "Enjoy the breakfast."

And then, she was gone among the trees of the forest, leaving the camp behind to greet a new day. As she reached the shore of a pond, she started to undress and stepped into the freezing water, watching the fog above the surface embrace her body.

Ravna, who had woken up by the conversation between the other two, asked what was going on. The half asleep tauren just said she was going for a bath, whining a little about the temperature.

Snickering, Ravna thought that was just like Amatsuchi had always been. "She's insane, isn't she?" She whispered sensually as she crawled closer to Moodozer. "I'd really like a hug to keep me warm, handsome…"

Dozer opened his eyes at once. He didn't want to hug Ravna. Not in the slightest. Therefore…

"Here," he said as he handed her a soft bundle. "Blankets work much better…"

The stubborn priest refused to yield. "No! A hug is much better! Nothing is better than another body's temperature to get warm!"

"A blanket by the bonfire is much more effective, you know…"

She still refused to give in and shook her head. No way was she going to pass on a hug from him, so she crawled even closer to him while smiling seducingly.

"Seriously… the fire works better – trust me!" he desperately tried to convince her.

"But I want a hug…" she whined, this time sneaking into his blanket, pressing her body against his.

"Go join Ama!"

"But it's cold there!"

Moodozer stood up and got dressed. "I'll go for a walk – to get some blood pumped around my body!"

"Eeh? But it's so cold! There are other ways you know," she purred and winked to him. He pretended he didn't see.

"It's the way I've always done it – the way I'm used to – and I'll keep doing it this way…"

The draenei pouted, calling him a meanie and whined about him leaving, and then suggesting that she at the very least was going to come with him.

"Why do you insist on being close to me, Ravna?" he said, sending her a glowering look.

"Why, of course, it's because you make me feel safe, you're a hunk and I love you!" she chirped, ignoring the hateful look he sent her.

"Let it go… Your feelings are not returned!"

She shook her head. "You're just playing hard to get," giggling as she said it. "Well, I'll let you go alone anyways…"

The big warrior tauren walked around in the dark forest, wondering why Ravna had to be the one loving him. He let out a deep sigh. He kept walking for what felt like hours, though by the shade of the sky he could tell only minutes passed. After a short while, he arrived at a fog cloaked pond. It wasn't big, but it looked cold and deep.

Out of a sudden, he could hear something break the surface, and close to the shore he could see the silhouette of a woman. Amatsuchi. Quickly he turned around, afraid to be caught. 'That was Ama, wasn't it?' he thought.

It was not a moment too late, for the next second the sun in all its glory rose up over the peaks of the tall mountains, the golden rays reaching the lake, chasing the fog away, revealing Amatsuchi's naked, wet skin. And she noticed the tauren at last.

"Ah! You came for a bath as well, Moodozer?" she said as she walked closer to the shore, the water only reaching her to the waist.

"N…no I just happened to stumble…" he didn't even manage to finish the sentence because of embarrassment.

"So… You won't be taking a bath with me?"

"No…. It looks too cold…"

"You haven't even looked," she complained.

"I already have looked…" he tried to explain. Amatsuchi giggled.

"You mean you were looking when it was all foggy? Of course it looked cold! But it is always like that in the morning before the sun rises… I've even heated the water with my fire totems…"

He looked at her, amazed by the power that rested within her slender frame.

He started to undress, still not looking at the shaman woman in the lake. "I guess it won't hurt trying…" he said as he stepped into the water, half expecting it to be freezing.

But he was pleasantly surprised. The water was lukewarm, neither too cold nor too warm. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Well?" asked Amatsuchi as she surfaced after her dive.

"It's warm…" he said, not realizing she was just trying to stall him off. She was swimming towards him, eyeing him like a kid might eye a cotton candy that's just within reach.

And then… without any pre-warning she struck him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling herself close in a wet surprise hug.

"Wh…" blood was rushing to his head, realizing the draenei was hugging him. She looked up at him, smiling shyly, not seeming to notice anything that was going on below her.

"Why are you doing that?" he tried again, this time successfully managing to ask her.

"You looked so cold, looked like you needed a hug…" she whispered innocently.

"The water was taking care of that… b…but I don't mind…"

That remark was enough to make her let to and stand up and back off a few feet. "Oh… Sorry…"

Dozer did his best not to gaze upon her naked, now fully exposed body. Though he knew by heart how it looked like. Slim yet full curves… pale, almost white skin. Wet, ebon hair sticking to her back and chest. Soft lips curved in a smile. The arc of the back… He felt a change of the flow of his blood. This was bad. Real bad. If she noticed all chanced he had ever had on her would be ruined.

"W…Why did you want to bathe this early in the morning?" he asked, desperately trying to come up with something sensible to say.

"Because I like cold water, I suppose…" she said as she rubbed her arm, trying to bring some heat into it by friction and to get rid of the goose-bumps. "The water at the bottom of the lake is still kind of cold, you know…"

Moodozer saw his chance to hug her, to pull her body close to his.

"Here, have some heat…" He hugged her gently. "I still can't see why you like cold water thou--"

He was pushed away by two arms. She had pushed him away. Why?

"I won't force you to hug me… You seemed to mind even if you said otherwise…" she whispered, looking a little sad.

"I thought I said I didn't mind…"

"You seemed to mind," she countered.

"I didn't mind at all," he continued. "You just surprised me, is all!"

He was starting to get desperate. She seemed… different… She seemed like she didn't want him to be here out of all sudden.

"Yeah right…" she said in a half choked voice, swimming away from him, leaving him dumbfounded behind. What had he done wrong? Where had he failed? Why did she just swim away like that, as if he'd done something bad? He had just tried to not be polite and not look…

'Women… Complicated creatures,' he thought, still trying to come up with something to say.

"I was just surprised! I didn't see you coming!" he nearly shouted.

"You don't have to pretend, warrior…"

Those words pierced his heart. Why did she coldly call him 'warrior' instead of calling him by his name, or nickname?

"But… but I'm not pretending!"

"Yeah right… that's probably why you and Ravna always seem to be cuddling when I'm gone…" Ama turned around and glared at him. "I bet you just wanted me to get away so you could be alone with her!"

With this, the draenei walked out of the water, got her clothes and vanished into the forest, her sobs could be heard long after she was out of sight.

Moodozer was left behind to stare after her, not moving an inch for a long while. But as he felt the water grow cold as the totems vanished, he stepped out of it, not knowing what to do.


End file.
